Professor Kirkland
by floatingfloater
Summary: England teaches History of Magic in Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year. With him, he brings his new charge... Slovakia. FrUK


**Chapter One**

England felt happy about himself that he had a year off. That meant no nation paperwork for a year. He could've jumped in joy. That also meant no America for a year. In less than a week, he would go to Hogwarts to teach in the History of Magic post. But he felt a nagging sadness in him that he would have to be separated from his lover, France.

When England all but yelled his confession to France, the French man was too stunned to speak. But when France finally did go out with England, it worked out. And they've been in a relationship for a few months. England had an internal conflict whether to tell his lover or not. But he decided not to because he wanted to forget about being a nation.

"Hey England," A voice broke England out of his thoughts. He turned his head around and saw his little brother, Dalek Kirkland, as a nation he was known as Slovakia. The boy had messy light brown hair, blue-gray eyes and pale skin.

When they discovered the nation, the boy was a mere infant and coughing out blood. Slovakia's body suffered as the country did. So when the boy ever recalled or tried to remember the wars and invasions, he would fall ill, cough out blood and suffer physically. England felt glad that he got Slovakia. That seven year-old was adorable and helpful, the exact opposite of America.

England hoped that Slovakia wouldn't end up like America. The boy's physical age might be seven but his mental age was over a 100. He was mature and could handle himself. Hell, the kid even represented his country himself in world meetings. Slovakia quickly made friends with Prussia, something England opposed to. But England finally gave in with the constant puppy-dog eyes Slovakia gave him.

"You're going to teach in Hogwarts right?" Slovakia asked in a bored tone. England chocked on his breath. "H-how did you find out?" England spluttered. "Your boss told me." Slovakia answered simply, with a cheeky grin on his elegantly handsome, as well as cute, face. England was well aware that Slovakia was similar like him in the magical area, and England was proud to say that Slovakia could surpass him in the future.

Slovakia looked at England with hopeful, slightly pleading eyes. "Can I go with you? I swear that I won't tell Prussia." Slovakia begged. England knew the young nation well, he was aware that Slovakia just wanted to go with him for two reasons, one, to soak up and learn more information and two, because he would miss England.

England thought about it for a few moments. Then the English gentleman came to a decision. "Fine, you can come with me." Slovakia hooted. "Dalek, be a civilized person." England admonished. Slovakia gave England a small smirk. "Let me express my happiness once, old man." Slovakia said. England gave a small sigh. He decided to let Slovakia off the hook this time, since the kid was right.

The boy stared at England abashedly. "I packed my stuff already…" Slovakia muttered shyly. England regarded his charge with a bemused expression. "You were that sure I would let you come with me?" England asked. "Yeah… I supposed you would," Slovakia answered with an uncertain tone in his voice.

"If you say so, anyway, it's time for my tea." England said. Slovakia smiled brightly and followed his big brother to the kitchen.

A few days pass. . .

"Hurry up England!" Slovakia yelled, his voice echoing in the house. "Yes, yes, don't yell. I'm finished," England said offhandedly. Slovakia huffed with impatience. England smiled slightly to the boy and ruffled the kid's hair. "Let's go," England said.

Slovakia huffed again and walked beside England. He held his older brother's arm tightly as England apparated to platform nine and three quarters.

They appeared in an alley near King Cross Station. Slovakia stumbled a bit and tried to steady himself but fell down instead. England helped Slovakia up and went 'mother-hen mode' on him as Slovakia called it.

"Are you alright, Dalek? Are you hurting anywhere?" England asked quickly, searching Slovakia's body for any injuries gently. "I'm fine England. I just fell down." Slovakia answered. "I'll carry you to the station. You might have some internal injuries." England said, his thick eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Slovakia snorted and stretched a bit. "I'm perfectly fine, big brother." He reassured the older man. England nodded stiffly, overprotective of the boy who'd grown on him. England took Slovakia's hand in his and led the boy with him into King Cross Station and through the barrier.

Snape glanced at the pair that just walked through the barrier. They were wearing muggle clothes. '_Muggles_?' Snape thought. The older of the pair looked at Snape and gave a Snape a small wave. "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, the temporary History of Magic professor for this year." The older said. He had short blond hair and lime green eyes. Snape regarded Arthur with a suspicious glare.

'_He must be the one the Headmaster was talking about. But… Who's the boy with hi_m?' Snape thought. "Who's the boy with you?" He asked Arthur. The boy looked up at Snape and said politely, "I am Dalek Kirkland. Nice to meet you," The boy- Dalek, stuck his hand out. Snape accepted the hand and shook it.

"I am Severus Snape, Potions professor." Snape introduced himself curtly. Arthur nodded. "Shall we go in the train?" Arthur asked.

Snape nodded and they stepped in the bright scarlet train.

A week passes… Morning,

Slovakia sighed as he looked out the window. He had another nightmare again. Bright scarlet blood stained his fragile pale skin. Slovakia heaved another breath and tried to stop coughing. Thankfully, the fit stopped. He stared through the window again.

A moan came from the bed beside his. England was waking up. Slovakia hastened to glamour the bags under his eyes away as he did the previous nights. He cleaned the blood away with nonverbal and without the wand as to not alert England of his condition. Another groan and England sat up on his bed.

"You awake Slovakia?" England asked sleepily. "Yup," Slovakia answered with a forced smile. "The students are coming here tonight. Prepare for the sudden onslaught of them." England said. Slovakia chuckled and stood up. "I'm going bathe now," Slovakia told him.

Slovakia walked into the bathroom and shut the door with a 'click' of the lock. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of warm water hitting his sore muscles. Slovakia tried to sort out his thoughts while he was in the shower.

Currently, he has completely forgotten about his problems.

He let the warmth of the water make him think of happy thoughts, like Prussia playing with him, then Germany scolding them briefly for being too loud and America giving his silly ideas. His mind drifted to Russia. Although at first, Slovakia avoided Russia and thought that the child-faced Russian was a mental psycho like what the other nations told him. He was proven wrong when the Russian played with him.

Slovakia found the Russian to be funny and looked up to him like an uncle of some sort. The boy stopped the water and dried himself up with a fluffy white towel. The white towel reminded him of Prussia's hair color.

The albino was fun to be with and was very witty, but at times Slovakia would see the serious side of him. Slovakia casted all his thoughts away and thought about what would happen later at the night. _'So… England said that the students are coming here tonight… Goodbye peace and quiet._' Slovakia thought, mentally heaving a sigh.

He heard a knock on the door. "Are you finished yet, Slovakia?" Slovakia heard England's voice slightly muffled through the door. Slovakia slipped on his usual attire, a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt and his boots. "Yeah," Slovakia answered as he opened the door.

England entered the bathroom and closed the door. "Good," England said. Slovakia sat on his bed and studied the room he was in. Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school he was currently residing in, looked surprised when he saw Slovakia. He could still remember what happened.

-Flashback-

_Slovakia entered the Headmaster's office behind England. "Good evening Headmaster," England greeted politely. "Good evening professor Kirkland I suppose?" The old man with long white hair and a white beard replied warmly. England nodded sharply._

"_Ah… And who's the boy with you?" The man asked, studying Slovakia with twinkling blue eyes. "My name is Dalek Kirkland, younger brother of Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you sir." Slovakia introduced himself with a forced childish smile._

_The old man returned the smile and tried to look into the child's mind only to see a tall wall blocking the boy's thoughts. He tried England only to see another wall blocking the man's thoughts. Suspicion clouded the old man's mind._

"_Well, child, my name is Albus Dumbledore." The old man said. Slovakia internally hissed in displeasure at being called a child. 'My mental age is over a hundred, you git!' Slovakia yelled in his mind. "Well, I'll show you to your quarters." Dumbledore said, standing up._

_As the three males exited the office and walked down the stairs, Dumbledore tried to make a conversation. "How old are you, Dalek?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm seven," Slovakia answered, knowing the old man must be referring to his physical age as most mortals do._

-End of Flashback-

Slovakia didn't trust Dumbledore after he felt the old man try to enter his mind. All his thoughts were broken when he felt a pang of pain. Slovakia crouched over, trying to ignore the pain that has been gnawing on him since a few months ago.

He thought of telling England but quickly dismissed that idea. _'Ridiculous,_' Slovakia thought. _'He would become even more over-protective of me and no one would respect me anymore.'_

"Hnn…" Slovakia groaned, his limbs aching. He stood up and stretched for a bit. He snapped his finger and a house elf popped into the room. "Does master Dalek want everything from Dinky?" The house elf asked. "Ahh… Yes, I would want a breakfast for Arthur and me." Slovakia answered, smiling at the house elf.

The house elf- Dinky, popped away and popped back with a tray full of assortments of English food. Dinky placed the tray on the table and turned to Slovakia. "Does master Dalek want anything else?" Dinky asked. "That's all. Thanks," Slovakia said.

Night soon came…

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, etc. surveyed the Teacher's Table. It seemed like there was a new professor and a… kid? "Psst… Hey Hermione," Harry whispered. Hermione turned to face her best friend.

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked. "Look at that blonde guy. Doesn't he look Muggle?" Harry replied. Hermione looked at the blonde man at the Teacher's Table.

England noticed the stares he was receiving from the students. 'It must be the clothes.' England thought. Slovakia sat to his right while Snape was at his left. "Hey Eng-" Slovakia was cut off. "Arthur," England said.

Slovakia nodded his head. "Hey England, is that the Harry Potter guy?" Slovakia asked England, glancing at a fourteen-year old boy with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead. England's ears perked up and he looked at the boy who Slovakia was talking about.

His eyes rested upon the boy and he nodded sharply. "Yes, that's the one who managed to get rid of that Voldemort temporarily." England answered.

"But what if that Voldemort dude resurrects?" Slovakia asked lowly. England hushed Slovakia. "Let's talk about this in our quarters." England muttered. The boy nodded and noticed that the Snape guy was glaring at them with suspicious eyes.

The door to the Great Hall banged open. Then, there stood a man with a fake eyeball and a wooden leg. The man walked into the suddenly quiet hall with clanking footsteps and sat on the empty seat at the teacher's table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Students, may I introduce our two new professors, Professor Kirkland of History of Magic and Professor Moody of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Students stared at Dumbledore questioningly. "But who's the kid there?" A loud voice from the Gryffindor table yelled.

"Professor Kirkland's younger brother, he will be staying with us while Professor Kirkland is to teach year." The atmosphere in the Great Hall was tense. But it was broken as the student's mummers grew louder and became conversations. Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "And may I add, there will be no Quiddtich games this year."

Mummers filled the Great Halls.

"The reason is because the Triwizard Tournament will be held in Hogwarts this year."


End file.
